Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtiger
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Honigtiger. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 12:33, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Hallihallo Honigtiger :-) Ich bin Efeuwolke! Ich habe gemerkt das du neu auf Wikia bist und dachte mir dich mal zu begrüßen! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst du mich ruhig fragen <3 LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''C'l''''o'u'd' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 10:42, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) HIer mal zu deinen Fragen: 1) Wenn du eine Seite löschen willst, schreibst du a) unten in die Kategorien "Löschanträge" rein oder b) fragst du einen Admin, der das für dich macht. (z.B.: Gänseblumnase, Tautropfen. Du sagst ihnen einfach wie die Seite heißt und die machen das dann^^) Tipp: Version a) dauert manchmal etwas länger da die Amdins die ausgewählten Seiten nicht sofort registrieren. Ich mache es immer so dass ich die Kategorie Löschanträge eintrage UND einem Admin davon berichte. So kann er sich auch gar nicht täuschen ;) 2) Die sogenannte "Unterschrift" (viele hier im Wiki nennnen sie "Siggi" --> Signatur) bekommst du ebenfalls/meistens von einem Admin. Dort musst du die Schriftart des Namens/Spruchs, den Spruch und den Namen und die Farbe bzw. den Farbverlauf angeben. Hier findest du ein paar User die Unterschriften machen: * Gänseblumnase (von ihr habe ich auch meine Siggi^^) * Löwenflamme * Raubpfote (ich weiß nicht ob sie so oft on ist in letzter Zeit .__.) Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen und es wurde kein allzulanger Roman :3 LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''Cl''o'u''''d' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Ein Moment. Ein '' ''Wort. '' Eine Welt.]] 15:34, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Hi hallo Honigtiger einfach nicht wundern warum ich hier nicht so viel reinschreibe . Wollte eigentlich nur Hallo sagen Wenn du mir schreiben willst einfach auf diesem Link klicken http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Finsterflocke Mfg Finsterflocke 14:33, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Kleine Frage Hi^^ Wollte dich fragen ob du Lust hast in den Chat zu kommen ? Mfg Finsterflocke 14:55, 12. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Re Erstmal dankeschön, dass du meinen Zeichenstil schön findest :) Zweitens, ja ich mache Request :) 08:46, 14. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE Wow, also ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll.. vielen vielen Dank für das Lob und ich bin wirklich geflasht was das Bild angeht, es sieht wirklich total toll aus und passt perfekt zu ihr. Vielen Dank! Es freut mich sehr <3 19:27, 16. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Bild :3 thumb|284px|Bild :3Hier ist das Bild :3 I hope you like it haha :D Ich wollte dich noch was fragen: Wollen wir vll Freunde sein? :D 10:05, 17. Mär. 2015 (UTC) FanArt und so^^ Hi, ich wollte dir mal sagen, dass ich deine Geschichten echt super finde. Du thumbhast einen sehr schönenSchreibstil und deine Geschichten sind schön spannend. So, und desshalb wollte ich einfach mal ein FanArt zu Honigjunges zeichnen. :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Lg Onyx☽[[Benutzer Diskussion:Onyxkralle|✩Shit Happens, ''but life goes on!✩]] 08:47, 30. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi wie ich sehe bist du nicht lange im Wiki.Du bist neu.Also dann wollte ich dir nur hey sagen und viel spaß hier im wiki wünschen.Wenn du dich wo nicht auskennst dann kannst du mich alles fragen und wenn es sachen gibt die ich selbst nicht weiß,dann muss du die älteren Nutzer und die Admins fragen. [[User:Mohnfrost|''M'o''''h'n'f''''r'o's't '']] Vergiss nicht, dass das Leben weitergehen muss. Auch, wenn er dich nicht liebt. 08:19, 2. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihm gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 13:57, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) hi Naja, hi. Theoretisch wollte ich einfach nur hi sagen. Sind das deine Bilder also von dir gezeichnet auf deinem Profil? Wenn ja.. WOW!!! Könntest du mir auch eins malen? LG 08:36, 11. Mär. 2018 (UTC)